


Jack Meets Phil

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: RotG
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp I was cleaning any storage and found this, my FIRST fanfcition of ROTG so as an anniversary of when I began to write so here it is excuse grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Meets Phil

Jack flew the wind like a surf board he laughed as he ducked and swopped through it, soon he smirked spinning towards the ground and as he was an inch away from it he propels upwards,   
"that never gets old!" he smirked, he was going north, since in all his free time he decided to travel the world and what was better when he was away they started to invent things, like the radio! for a 150 years he was shocked by that invention then more things came out like the TV and a walkman, jack smirked he should get himself a walkman one day as he was wondering this a light flashed to his side he stopped, he was surrounded by mountains covered in snow he frowned, he looked about there it was again, jack frowned and started flying towards it going side to side almost hitting the mountain but as he turned a corner he froze, hovering in the air.   
"no way."   
it looked like a fortress built on the side of the mountain, jack flew towards them curiousity getting the better of him. he passed some buildings and soon came to the biggest one there, he landed just outside of it and walked around his staff grasped in his hand, he saw a window and peered in.  
his mouth literal dropped to the floor, it was yetis, abomanel snowmen walking about carrying, toys? jack frowned leaning closer his eyes shifting around and then he spotted some sort of gremlin things wearing red coats eating a plate of cookies jack realized the were elves, he smilied then the smile dropped  
"wait if these are elves then-" suddenly the doors inside burst open and jack gasped a man dressed in red and black fur sleeves and a long white beard came in  
"santa..." jack said staring soon Santa said something and the elves froze and soon put the cookies back some even spat them back on the plate, jack pulled a face   
"gross," but he still smirked Santa's real. he was about to go inside until there was a tap on his shoulder he turned and before him was a big yeti, jack's eyes widened  
"uh..hi?" soon the yeti grabbed him and chucked him away from the workshop jack cried out and started flying so he wouldn't fall, he glared at the yeti then flew away  
"next year." he said smirking evilly.

And of course every year when he thought the yeti's were the most busiest he tried to sneak in and the same yeti kept throwing him out, Jack frost realized that the yeti's name was phil, he saw they all looked the different and had their own personalities, jack saw that when santa was creating something from ice phil would walk in and nearly destroy something accidental, it drove santa crazy.   
for a while jack was confused was the guys name santa or north? he pondered and shrugged north sounds cooler,   
then one day 50 years later jack busted in one more time, he chuckled stealthily walking in thinking he outsmarted that yeti then he heard a slight mumble  
"jack," jack spun around and froze as he saw fell right behind him cracking his knuckles   
"hey phil," phil grabbed him by his cloak and shoved him outside as jack heard a rip as he fell on the snow he sat up and saw his cloak was ripped he inspected the rip and ground  
"oh great." he ground standing up he might as well get rid of it, it was in the way with his flying anyway he turned his staff on his shoulder about to take of until something bounced of his head, soon the object bounced across the snow, jack turned rubbing his head   
"what the...?" the yeti just glared and slammed the door shut jack looked at the package in the snow. he noticed it was in Christmas wrapping he ripped the wrapping paper open and his face broke into a wide smile, he took the present out and saw a blue hoodie, he took of his cloak, vest and shirt and pulled on the hoodie, it was the right size almost instantly frost gathered on his shoulders and sleeves. he smiled and looked back at the workshop  
"thanks phil." and he flew over when he flew over Russia he saw a snowman, it looked sorta plan without any clothes jack flew over and placed his old clothes on the snowman and left.


End file.
